Las dos shamanes
by Mili-Lina
Summary: HELLO!! AKI ESTA UN FIC Q ESCRIBIMOS GIMENA-CHAN Y KATHY ASAKURA DE TAO.....ojala les guste y esperamos reviews!!! XD
1. Capítulo 1

Tamao: hola!!!!! : )  
  
Gime: y a ti kien te llamo? ¬¬.  
  
Tamao: T_T.......T_T  
  
Kathy jijiji ^^U ...hola Tamao..me alegra verte pero estamos algo ocupadas......  
  
Tamao: T_T si.......  
  
Gime: ¬¬.......largo.  
  
Kathy: jajjajajajjaja ^^UUUUU bye Tamao..  
  
Tamao: T_T nos vemos.....  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La Infancia  
  
Maia: ya no podemos seguir juntos!!! Me voy a Francia y me llevo a las niñas!!!  
  
Alex: eso no!! Te puedes llevar a una pero a la otra debes dejarla conmigo!  
  
Maia: y como se supone que van a crecer separadas???? Una en Francia y otra en Alemania???  
  
Alex: yo llevaré a Danielle a Alemania a visitarte y tú a Marianne la traerás aquí para lo mismo. Así podrán conocerse y vivir como hermanas, pero en este momento no permitiré que te las lleves a las dos!!!  
  
Maia: esta bien. Que lastima que no tendrán la oportunidad de crecer juntas. Me voy- dijo la mujer llevándose de la cuna a una niña de cabellos azules- adiós mi linda Danielle....... te prometo que vendré a verte y traeré a tu hermana también....  
  
Alex: me despido de ti hija mía, nos veremos muy pronto dulce Marianne......  
  
Así la joven mujer de cabello lila largo salió por la puerta con una bebe en sus brazos.  
  
**************13 años después**************  
  
Marianne: ahora que lo pienso.....como habría sido si hubiéramos crecido juntas?  
  
Danielle: no se ^^.......pero no me quejo de cómo vivimos.....porque podemos conocer otro país aparte del que vivimos........aunque por desgracia pronto termina el verano y tu deberás volver a Francia.......- dijo la chica algo triste.  
  
Marianne: Desde pequeñas nos criaron en familias diferentes aunque somos hermanas. Jaja que extraño no crees? Nacimos el mismo día.....pero no somos idénticas, nuestros rostros son muy diferentes.....y me alegra ^^- dijo la chica mirando su reflejo y el de su hermana en el agua cristalina del muelle.  
  
Danielle: Mari......lo he pensado muy detenidamente.......el Shaman Fight......ya comenzó a celebrarse........pasamos las eliminatorias y las clasificatorias, debemos hablar con pa y ma para que nos den lo necesario y así poder irnos a América......  
  
Marianne: tienes razón.......claro que los estudios son importantes pero debemos pelear por poder cambiar este mundo.............la humanidad se está destruyendo poco a poco.... nosotras debemos ganar el Shaman Fight y alguna debe convertirse en Shaman King......  
  
Danielle: esta decidido ^^. NOS VAMOS A ESTADOS UNIDOS!!!!  
  
Marianne: bueno ^^ y a ti como te va con.....ya sabes....el canto?  
  
Danielle: jijijij ^//^ pues yo mas que nada canto en ingles......  
  
Marianne: bueno, yo en japonés.....son lenguas diferentes pero las dos se oyen bien ^^.  
  
Danielle: ya esta oscureciendo......será mejor que no vayamos...  
  
****** Estas dos chicas llamadas Marianne y Danielle son hermanas, nacieron el mismo día pero no son gemelas, las dos fueron criadas en diferentes familias de shamanes. Marianne con su madre en Francia y Danielle con su padre en Alemania. Las familias tanto de madre como de su padre son adineradas y por lo tanto las dos, desde niñas, nunca han tenido algún problema en cuanto a viajes para entrenar y etc...******  
  
Luego de hablar con sus padres, las dos partieron a Norte América en busca de la aldea de los Apaches.  
  
***en otro lugar***  
  
???: ellas son perfectas, no cree mi doncella?  
  
???2: tienes razón ^^.  
  
???: entonces empezaré de inmediato con el plan.  
  
???: a este paso pronto lograremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo, Marco.....^^.  
  
Marco: Doncella Jeanne, no la defraudaré- al decir esto último el líder de los X-Laws desapareció en la oscuridad.  
  
------  
  
Marco: Pin. Tu podrás con esta misión verdad?  
  
Pin: claro. Haré cualquier cosa por la Doncella de Hierro y su objetivo- contestó un niño de aproximadamente 8 años.  
  
Marco: no nos falles Pin. Esas niñas son perfectas para nuestro ideal.  
  
Pin: déjamelo a mi- fueron las últimas palabras del niño antes de irse.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Después de haber pasado varias horas en el avión las chicas llegaron a Estados Unidos y comenzaron su búsqueda de la aldea Apache. Al pasar por una pequeña aldea vieron algo horrible. Una pequeño niño era golpeado por unos 5 hombres ebrios.  
  
Danielle: malditos.... Bleik!! Posesiona uno de mis puñales.  
  
Bleik: si.  
  
Marianne: creo que podrás sola.  
  
Danielle: conmigo será mas que suficiente.......Remolino!!  
  
Una pequeño remolino de viento elevó a los 5 hombres en el aire y los botó lejos de ahí.  
  
Marianne se acercó al niño que estaba algo moribundo por los golpes.  
  
Marianne: estas bien??? Vamos, te llevaremos con nosotras.  
  
Danielle: vámonos antes de que esto se llene de gente.....- dijo la chica de cabellos lila agarrando por un brazo al niño.  
  
Marianne: oye y como te llamas?  
  
???: mi nombre es Nip....y soy un shaman.....  
  
Danielle: un shaman?!!??!?! Y por que no le diste su merecido a esos abusadores?  
  
Nip: por que uno de ellos era sacerdote y encadenó a mi espíritu.....  
  
Marianne: ya veo......y como Dani los venció tu espíritu quedó libre....  
  
Nip: si.....muchas gracias por llevarme con ustedes....... díganme como puedo pagarles...  
  
Danielle: no es necesario, solo queremos saber si conoces la ubicación de la aldea Apache?  
  
Nip: perfectamente.  
  
Marianne: si?? Q suerte!! Oye, yo tengo entendido que los equipos deben ser de a tres, por que no te unes a nosotras y de paso nos ayudas a llegar a la aldea?  
  
Nip: con mucho gusto ^^. Vamos, es por allá- dijo el chico señalando un río.  
  
Nip, Marianne y Danielle se fueron juntos en busca de la aldea Apache, pero las chicas aún no sabían lo que se les venía encima...  
  
Notas de las autoras :  
  
Gime: Bueno gente les informo que este fic lo creamos Kathy y yo, bueno lo único que les digo es MANDEN REWIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy: asi es!!! esperamos muchos reviews ya q este fic esta q ARDE!!!!!!  
  
Len: si claro ¬¬  
  
Gime: pues sí que lo esta ________________.  
  
Kathy: eeee...jejeje..... ya, bueno esto ya está muy largo, recuerden MANDEN REWIEWSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Gime: sí, manden, y digannos quién quieren que se lo respondan y ellos lo harán amablemente, no es asi?  
  
Todos: ¬¬ SII!!!¬¬UU..  
  
Kathy: bueno eso es todo.....................^_^**  
  
Gimena-chan y Kathy Asakura: Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Kathy: ya esta el capitulo dos!!!!!!  
  
Gime: por fin!!  
  
Horo: eeee..... me perdonas por lo del capítulo anterior? Jeje, lamento haberte hecho callar.....* será mejor que me disculpe, si no quizas qúe me haga ^-^U)  
  
Gime: eeee.... ^/////^ bueno * Ay mi horito me pide disculpas, es tan lindo ///!*..... oigan y ustedes q creen q hacen?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- gritó viendo muy juntitos a Len y a Kathy.  
  
Kathy: eh??? NADA!!!  
  
Len: ¬¬UU....  
  
Anna: no se hagan ¬¬...  
  
Gime: OI.....- no terminó.  
  
Kathy: bueno bueno!! Mejor lean el capitulo 2 ok?? ^^UUUU esperamos con gusto sus reviews!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
La llegada a la Aldea Apache  
  
Nip: es aquí. Pero tenemos un problema........la única manera de pasar adelante es nadando.......y es un trecho algo largo por lo que si no tienen practica no podrán hacerlo.....  
  
Marianne: claro que podemos verdad Dani ^^.  
  
Danielle: si. Nuestros poderes combinados son lo único que necesitamos.  
  
Marianne: Dani hará una burbuja de aire que nos envolverá a todos y podremos sumergirnos. Yo, como controlo el agua, podré impulsar la burbuja con la corriente.  
  
Nip: ohhhh!! De verdad están preparadas!!!  
  
Danielle: jajaja gracias ^^......bueno, andando, no hay tiempo que perder!!!!  
  
Las chicas hicieron exactamente lo que dijeron y dentro de poco ya estaban del otro lado, donde después de caminar un poco encontraron la aldea apache.  
  
Marianne: esta es la aldea???  
  
Nip: asi es....... algo anticuada pero esta es.  
  
Danielle: anticuada??? Yo pensé que vería a indios con tangas!!!! Y monitos corriendo por ahí!!!  
  
???: estas loca o que?!?!?!?!?! Vivimos en el siglo 21!!!!!- en super deformed y gritándole al oído un hombre vestido extrañamente.  
  
Danielle: no estoy sorda!!!!! Por que me gritas!!!!!  
  
???: ejemm.....disculpa- con un tono serio, sabio y los ojos cerrados- mi nombre es Silver y soy un oficial del torneo.  
  
Marianne: un oficial del torneo?!?!?! Emmmmm......bueno........entonces por que estas de vendedor en un puesto de Hot Dogs??- dijo la chica señalando su atuendo y la cajita con Hot Dogs en su cuello.  
  
Silver: y de donde creen que sacamos presupuesto para los oráculos virtuales y los lujos del torneo? ¬¬*...  
  
Danielle: ¬¬ lujos del torneo?..........el único lujo es el remolino de energía, ese que esta alla!- le gritó señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban los grandes espíritus.  
  
Marianne: así es! Y los oráculos son muy ordinarios....aunque me gusta mucho el mío......así todo moradito ^^..  
  
Silver: ¬¬UUU...  
  
Danielle: ya!!! Vinimos aquí a ganar el torneo así que Silver, dinos por favor donde hay alguna posada o lugar donde nos podemos quedar.  
  
Silver: ¬¬....."estas locas será mejor ponerlas con otros locos "- pensó mirándolas con desconfianza- jeje.......todas las posadas están ocupadas, solo hay una y no es de las mejores........es donde se hospeda el equipo de Las aguas termales Fumbari y el Equipo de Len.....  
  
Marianne: Aguas Termales Fumbari?  
  
Danielle: Equipo de Len??  
  
Nip: que nombres tan ridículos ¬¬U.....  
  
Silver: esa fue elección de ellos y no se puede hacer nada. Ahora.......cual el nombre del equipo de ustedes?  
  
Marianne: nuestro nombre? Y tenemos nombre?  
  
*cámara lenta * : Silver tira la cajita con Hot Dogs al aire, se le cayó el sombrerito de la cabeza y él mismo se tiró de espaldas al suelo con una expresión de " de donde salieron estos?!?!?! " * fin de la cámara lenta*  
  
Danielle: jijiji ^^UU se me olvidó ese pequeñito detalle ^^UU...  
  
Nip: ¬¬U " no pueden ser tan fuertes como para que..."- pensó el niño.  
  
Danielle: bueno ya! No tenemos tanto tiempo así que pongámosle Equipo de la Estrella y punto.  
  
Silver: a ver.... no se puede.- dijo incorporándose- es nombre ya está en uso o_o||||.  
  
Marianne: rápido, ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir!!! Elige cualquier nombre!!  
  
Danielle: entonces q tal Equipo de la Estrella del Norte?  
  
Silver: ese esta bien, pasen.- dijo dejándoles el camino libre y apuntando su llegada en una pequeña libretita.  
  
Danielle: nos vemos ^_~..  
  
Silver: O_O UUUU....  
  
*************al llegar a la posada*************  
  
Marianne y Nip: que sueño!!!!- dijeron a la vez estirándose- jajajaja ^^..  
  
Danielle: adelántense ustedes, yo me encargo de pagar el hospedaje.....ahh- dijo bostezando.  
  
Marianne: gracias Dani!!- gritó a lo lejos en el corredor.  
  
Danielle: ^^UUU............cuanto es....- terminó de pagar la chica.  
  
Luego de pagar Danielle se dirigió a la habitación que les asignaron, por el camino bostezó varias veces y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Seguía caminando sin mirar adelante y.....quedó sentada en el suelo.  
  
Danielle: AAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! Óyeme que te pasa?!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
????: mejor dicho que te pasa a ti??!?!?!?!?! Mira hacia delante cuando caminas niñita!!!  
  
Danielle: a mi no vas a decir niñita entendido?!?!?!?! - le gritó la chica apuntando hacia su cuello con uno de los puñales.  
  
????-2: oye ya cálmate!- dijo un chico dirigiéndose a su amigo.  
  
Danielle: grrrr.......Silver me las pagará - fue lo que dijo antes de retirar su puñal e irse a su habitación - como se le ocurrió ponerme en la misma posada que estos bobos??  
  
????-2: siempre tu tan amable ¬¬.  
  
????: que?!?!?! Pero si esa fue la que empezó!!!!!- gritó furioso.  
  
????-2: mejor cállate y vámonos a dormir ¬¬.  
  
????: grrrrr....  
  
Kathy: que les pareció???  
  
Len: horrible como siempre ¬¬.  
  
Kathy: calladito te ves mas bonito ¬¬**.  
  
Gime: bueno bueno........YA!!!!!!  
  
Horo: Gime tiene razón, ya CALLATE LEN!!!!  
  
Len: que?!?!?!?!??! POR QUÉ LAS APOYAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....Y como te atreves a hablarme asi puercoespín!!!!  
  
Kathy: YA!!!!!!  
  
Gime: mejor nos despedimos rápido antes de que esto se ponga feo ^^UUU.............hasta la próxima!!!  
  
Len y Horo: PERO....  
  
Kathy: ya!!! MANDEN REWIEWS!!!!!!! Nos vemos muy pronto bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Gime: hola a todos nuevamente!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: * recibe un codazo de Gime* auch.... hola  
  
Kathy: emmm.... jijiji..... hola a todos  
  
Gime: bueno aquí va otro capítulo de nuestro fic ___________________________.U  
  
Kathy: emmm.... lo mantendrás callado por un rato ......jijijiji ^-^U.  
  
Len: mmmmm mmmm mmmmm!!!!! ¬¬*********  
  
Horo: jajajajaja que tonto.... el SEÑORITO esta mudo jajajajajajaj  
  
Yoh: que buena idea para callar a alguien jijijiji  
  
Len: ¬¬**************************************************  
  
Anna: si no te callas te haré lo mismo...¬¬  
  
Yoh: está bien jejejeje ^-^U  
  
Gime: Bueno.....esto ya está muy largo............ MANDEN REWIEWSSSSSS PLISSS  
  
Kathy: sí, por cualquier consulta, sugerencia, crítica o amenaza manden un rewiew!!!!!!  
  
Gime: bueno eso es todo Bye ^_~!!!!!!!!! _______________________ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Len: mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm!!!  
  
Kathy: rrr ya callate!!! No has hecho nada mas q hacer ruido!!!!!!  
  
Len: MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!!!! : )  
  
Kathy: YA!!! Te kitare esa porkeria de la boca para q t calles!! *grita kitandole las capas de scotch*  
  
Gime: nooooooooo .... muy tarde ^^UUUU.......  
  
Kathy/Len: ¬¬****...  
  
Horo: ya no peleen ¬¬...  
  
Gime: verdad q tu me defenderás Horito precioso!!!!????  
  
Horo: eh?? °//////°U...  
  
Gime: ______  
  
Kathy: bueno ya.....jeje ^^U...*mirando de reojo a Gime por lo "disimulada"*.... mejor pasemos a al capitulo ok?? LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Que impresion!!!  
  
Len: son los oraculos de ellas ¬¬..  
  
Danielle: ¬¬*...........que? miren!! Nos toca con un tal equipo los "Koolers"  
  
Gabrielle: que nombre tan estúpido...jeje...  
  
Danielle: pero es tan estúpido como esos fracasados del equipo de Len o esos de los baños termales Fumbari no crees Gaby?  
  
Gabrielle: emmm... Dani ellos son el equipo de Len...^-^U- mientras Len manda miradas de odio a Danielle, y Horo y Chocolove con enormes gotas de vergüenza y Gabrielle sólo ruega que no pase nada malo  
  
Len: * qué niña más tonta cómo se atreve!!!* Bueno, si crees poder criticar nuestro nombre, cuál es el tuyo ¬¬ crees que es muy original?  
  
Danielle: UYYYYYY NO SABES CUANTO ME MOLESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se paró ruidosamente de su lugar... la furia se veia en los ojos... no podía soportar que un niñito malcriado se riera de ella- BASTA YA ME VOY.... - mirando a su hermana- no te preocupes no volveré muy tarde.... iré a dar un paseo nada más...  
  
Gabrielle: oye pero te importaría traer algo para el desayuno?  
  
Danielle: seguro...- todos sintieron cómo se alejaba hasta cerrar la puerta e irse...  
  
Gabrielle: oigan donde está Nip? Estaba aqui hace un momento  
  
Len: Ese niño... se ve muy raro...me da mala espina...  
  
Gabrielle lo miró con cara de extrañeza... no sabía por qué él abría de desconfiar de un niño pequeño  
  
Gabrielle: Dani...-dijo para si- Oye Len Tao... me creerías si te dijiera que has sido la primera persona que ha alterado así a mi hermana?...  
  
Len: ah si? Yo pense que esa niñita siempre era asi....¬¬  
  
Gabrielle: y un consejo. Nunca haz visto a mi hermana furiosa de verdad. Te aconsejo que no la hagas enfurecer hasta el máximo....  
  
Len: como quieras ¬¬U........  
  
Horo: jeje...  
  
Jun: Oye tú eres de Francia verdad??????  
  
Gabrielle: eee...si... por qué?  
  
Jun: no sé, siempre quise conocer a alguien de Francia... como Francia es el país de el arte y los perfumes y cosas así siempre quise conocer al alguien de Francia para ver si lo que se decía era cierto... y por lo visto conocí a dos personas de Francia...  
  
Gabrielle: emmm...jejeje ^////^ bueno no es tan asi pero las personas que no conocen dicen que asi es... la verdad es que yo no soy asi... y mi hermana no es de Francia...ella vive en Alemania...  
  
Todos: QUÉ?  
  
Choco: que dice pue' si una vive en Francia y la otra en Alemania cómo son hermanas pue'?  
  
Gabrielle tiene mucha paciencia, pero cuando le tocan el tema de sus padres, no le gusta... ante su hermana siempre intenta mostrar que no es tan malo, cambia el tema, que ya lo tiene superado pero no es asi... Siempre le dolió nunca poder ver a su hermana ni a su padre mas que para las vacaciones.... Encontraba que era egoísta de parte de sus padres haber hecho algo asi... Lo peor era que entre ellos se llevaban muy mal... Ellos sólo se hablaban mediante abogados.... Sabía que ellos estaban separados, le dolía que su propio papá tratara a la mujer a quien alguna vez amó así.......  
  
Gabrielle: la verdad- parándose de la mesa- ese no es un asunto importante- escondió la mirada- iré afuera.... a esperar a que llegue mi hermana..... Buenas noches- y salió....  
  
No había ido a otra parte aparte de minimarket..... quezo concer otro lugar y se fue alejando más y más de lugar.... necesitaba tranquilizarse, no era bueno llorar ni enojarse por algo que ya no tenía solución....  
  
Llegó a un lugar donde había árboles y se quedó viendo impactada lo impresionante que eran los grandes espíritus....  
  
*****************  
  
Gabrielle se había ido hace casi dos horas ya, Danielle ya había regresado y los otros le dijeron lo que había pasado... sabía que su hermana no era una irresponsable y no llegaría muy tarde, después de todo, al día siguiente tendrían su primera pelea..... Nip había vuelto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, él ya estaba enterado de la pelea y por eso se fue a dormir  
  
Ya eran las doce, Gabrielle jamás se había retrasado así, debía haberle pasado algo malo.... Danielle, dejando de lado todo su orgullo por el cariño a su hermana pidió ayuda a Len, Horo horo, Chocolove y Nip, para que la ayudasen a buscarla....  
  
Era muy tarde, Nip ya se había dormido profundamente y se quedó ahí.... Hicieron parejas para buscar.... Len y Danielle irían juntos (esto a desagrado de ambos, ya que Jun los repartió para hacerlo más rápido), Choco iría con Jun y Horo solo ( no había nadie más).......  
  
*******************************  
  
Gabrielle no sabía cómo regresar, había caminado hasta allí sin fijarse mucho y ahora estaba perdida.....  
  
Gabrielle: Calisto...- ante ella apareció su espíritu- podrías ayudarme a volver a la posada? Jeje creo que estoy perdidad^-^U  
  
Calisto: no hay problema...  
  
Buscando la casa llegaron a un lugar muy distante de donde habían partido, pero aún asi no encontraban la posada...  
  
Gabrielle: o no, estamos muy perdidas, y más encima mañana tendremos nuestra primera pelea, y yo estoy aquí perdida.... todas las casas son iguales....  
  
A esas horas ya no había nadie en las calles, pero a lo lejos Gabrielle sintió pisadas...  
  
Gabrielle: ay no, qué harémos, si es un ladrón.... no importa yo soy una shaman y puedo defenderme sola- Calisto asintió- Calisto posesiona esta pluma! ( traducción: no son las de las aves, son los lápices elegantes, esos de metal, uds entienden...)- dijo en vos baja para evitar que el ladrón la escuchara...  
  
Calisto posecionó la pluma y éstase transformó en una ballesta en el brazo de ella....  
  
El ladrón se acercaba más y más, Gabrielle, cuando esta persona estuvo cerca, le disparó, fallando para la suerte de ladrón... que no era precisamente un ladrón...  
  
Horo: OOYE QUÉ TE PASA POR QUÉ ME ATACAS!!!!!!!!!!! Ten andamos buscando hace bastante rato!!!!!!  
  
Gabrielle: lo siento, me perdí y llegué hasta aquí, luego oí pisadas y pensé que eras un ladrón o algo asi ... jeje.... me perdonas? ^-^UUU  
  
Horo: sí, pero creo que a la que deberías pedirle disculpas es a tu hermana, no a mi... Recuerda que mañana tendrán su primera batalla y mira la hora que es y uds aún no están dormidas.....  
  
Gaby: es cierto... me puedes llevar hasta la posada?  
  
Horo: no hay problema- le sonrió, tenía bastante sueño, por lo que andaba muy bruto.... quizo tomarle la muñeca para llevársela rápido a la posada e irse a dormir...Lo hizo, caminó un poco, pero por errores de cálculo le tomó la mano... Su sueño hizo que no lo notara por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que la asombrada Gabrielle pudo hablar...  
  
Gabrielle: este.... horo...yo.... tú.... me llevas de la mano....jeje -/////////-  
  
Horo: qué????-no la soltó del puro asombro- yo... bueno.... no me di cuenta....jejeje percón si te molestó °////°  
  
Gabrielle: n-no hay problema jeje...  
  
Y siguieron caminado así hasta que llegaron una cuadra antes de la posada y cada uno llegó separado del otro....  
  
Gime: bueno creo que me emocioné... jejeje... ^-^U  
  
Horo: yo no hago esas cosas ¬¬  
  
Gime: a no ¬¬, claro eres un mentiroso y en los demás fics?... ¬¬ casi siempre estás con alguien o no? ¬¬ y lo peor es que crees que eres gay y eso no parece molestarte verdad?... Claro, pero como ahora yo puse que hiciste algo tierno dices que es mentira ¬¬  
  
Horo: este... bueno yo.... no digo nada mas -///-  
  
Kathy: oye gime, esa forma de sacar en cara las cosas... jeje ^-^U* espero que no me descubra si no lo contará TODO*  
  
Gime: ¬¬ no me molestes... bueno cambiando de tema, espero que nos manden rewiew porque no hemos recibido ninguno .... es una pena ¡-¡  
  
Kathy: es cierto necesitamos saber lo que opinan para saber como mejorarlo, POR FAVOR REWIEWSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gime: Les repetiré, consultas, dudas, encargos, CRÍTICAS ( es muy importante), felicitaciones, amenazas o por último para decirnos que no les gusta manden un rewiew ok? 


	5. Capitulo 5

Kathy: bueno.......aki stamos otra vez ^^UUU  
  
Len: y como siempr....  
  
Gime: ya deja de criticar nuestro fic!!  
  
Len: ¬¬***  
  
Horo: ¬¬**  
  
Kathy: ushh estan insoportables hoy......... bueno, les dejamos el capitulo 4 y esperamos aunq sea un review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTT.TTT  
  
Gime: siiii porfa no sean tan despiadados.........seguimos esperando sus reviews.....  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Continua la Búsqueda.  
  
Gabrielle y Horo Horo volvieron a la posada pero estaba vacia, al parecer todos continuaban buscando a Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle: continuan buscándome.....  
  
Horo: parece que si ^^.....oye, ahora que estamos solos me puedes contar lo que le paso a tus padres?  
  
Gabrielle: *miró el suelo* veo que notaste que no me gusta hablar del tema.......bueno, como estas solo tu te contare.......- dijo la chica tristemente y empezo a contar la historia.  
  
Entre tanto los demas seguían caminando por las calles. Jun y Chocolove iban hablando tranquilamente y de cuando en cuando gritaban el nombre de Gabrielle. Danielle y Len no hablaban, caminaban en los extremos de la calle, Danielle no paraba de llamar a su hermana y Len iba en silencio.  
  
Danielle: podrias aunque sea ayudar en algo.  
  
Len: que quieres que haga si tu eres la que grita como loca ¬¬  
  
Danielle no le prestó atención y continuo llamando a Gabrielle. De pronto toda la calle empezo a llenarse de un gas. Parecia algo como un somnífero pero Danielle reacciono rapido.  
  
Danielle: un somnífero.......Bleik!!! has una burbuja para envolvernos a Len y .....kje kje.........kjekjekjekjekje......- no pudo terminar ya que el gas la alcanzo.  
  
Bleik solo envolvió en una burbuja a Len.  
  
Len: por que rayos no la envuelves a ella tambien?!?!?!  
  
Bleik: no puedo........si ella no lo ordena no puedo...  
  
Len: pero no es obvio que lo necesita?!?!  
  
Bleik: aunque quisiera no puedo, no pasaria nada......aún no sabemos por que no puedo cumplir algo si ella no me lo ordena...  
  
Len: maldicion.....quien esta ahí?!?!?!?!  
  
Un hombre ebrio salio de un callejón y comenzo a reirse.  
  
Hombre ebrio: jajajaja..........Mantis!! ataca hip al hip chico hip.....  
  
Un espiritu en forma de insecto atacó a Len, el cual lo esquivo fácilmente.  
  
Len: JA! Que pelmazo......Bason!!!!! ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!!  
  
El tipo recibio el ataque y se fue volando. Len salio de la burbuja y encontro a Danielle inconsciente boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Luego de mirarla por un instante se la puso en los hombros y se fue de allí cargándola en la espalda.  
  
Len: pesa demasiado esta niñita ¬¬.- dijo bajándola al piso para descansar su espalda - ustedes dos, largo! - se dirigio a los espiritus los cuales desaparecieron al instante.  
  
Danielle estaba acostada en la calle, los brazos los tenia a los lados de su cintura. Len se sento al lado a descansar. Luego de unos minutos se quedo mirándola indiferentemente, se acerco un poco mas quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Permanecia con esa expresión de total indiferencia, después inclino su rostro sobre el de Danielle con algo de curiosidad y continuo mirándola. Muy lentamente su mano se posó sobre el ombligo descubierto de la chica y permanecio inmóvil. Aun mas lento el empezo a acercarse mas y mas al rostro de Danielle, mientras que ella no se movia en lo absoluto. Sin dudarlo un segundo y con toda seguridad la besó. Su mano recorrio el ombligo hasta llegar a la espalda. Unos segundos después, sin darse cuenta, Danielle comenzó a responder el beso apoyando muy débilmente sus brazos sobre el cuello del chino encerrandolo en un llave. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que hacia y mucho menos con quien, hasta que de pronto se oyeron unas voces.  
  
¿?: jajajajajajaja ^^......  
  
¿?2: si pue'......tu ere' la unica que 'e rie de mi' chiste' T.T...  
  
¿?: ^^......oye.......espera, quien esta alla!!!!! - grito la chica divisando a algunas personas en la oscuridad.  
  
Justo en ese momento Len y Danielle, sin dejar de besarse y justo en la posición en que estaban (por cierto Len ya habia acomodado su pierna derecha entre las de Danielle, y todo en el suelo), abrieron los ojos de tal forma que parecia que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Se soltaron al instante y se empujaron uno al otro. Len cayó sentado mas o menos a un metro de distancia de Danielle, mientras que ella, sentada tambien, se echo al lado contrario. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse con los ojos bien abiertos y expresiones de desconfianza.  
  
Len, Danielle: PERO QUE..... - empezaron a la vez pero no pudieron terminar.  
  
¿?: peleando otra vez?!?!?!?!  
  
¿?2: ustede' no tienen remedio -_-....  
  
Danielle: Jun! O.O  
  
Jun: y ahora por que peleaban?! Chocolove y yo seguimos buscando a Gabrielle mientras que ustedes pelean? ¬¬  
  
Len: grrrrr - se levanta y se va caminando.  
  
Danielle tambien se pone de pie disimulando no estar aturdida y con una sonrisa dice: jajaja ^^ saben? Creo que Gabrielle ya esta en la posada......lo puedo sentir...  
  
Choco: pue' si e' asi vamono' ya!  
  
Jun: entonces fue Horo Horo quien la encontro...regresemos.- dijo dándose la vuelta y yendose junto con Choco y Danielle, Len iba adelante.  
  
********************************************************************** Gime: jejejeje ^^U  
  
Len: O.O*********************  
  
Kathy: emm.........les gusto? ^^, espero q si! Y tmb esperamos REVIEWS!!!!! Aunq sea uno....T_T....  
  
Horo: ¬¬......  
  
Gime: si!!! Esperamos muchos reviews!!!! Ya saben, para cualkier cosa, pedidos, amenazas, etc........bueno y por ahora BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy: bye!!!!!!!!!! ^_____^ 


	6. Capítulo 6

Gime: oigan han visto a Kathy????  
  
Horo: no ha dado ninguna señal de vida -_-  
  
Yoh: Len tampoco está jjijijij ^^  
  
Gime. Esos dos ¬_¬... Bueno en representación de ambas, queríamos pedirles disculpas ya que no habíamos revisado bien este capítulo antes de subirlo... y el capítulo tres no se subió bien... Eso era todo, les pedimos disculpas jejejej n_n  
  
Anna: son unas flojas, no revisan antes de subir los capítulo ¬¬  
  
Gime: guarda silencio bru....- Horo Horo le tapa la boca....  
  
Horo: mejor empiezen con el capítulo ya? n_nU  
  
Las dos shamanes  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Poco a poco Danielle se quedaba atrás, nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Danielle sentía el ambiente, el aire, todo alrededor mas denso, como si de pronto la gravedad aumentara, todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Ella comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad, de pronto se dispuso a mirar a todos lados para descubrir quien era el culpable de eso pero no conseguía ver a nadie, hasta moverse le resultaba muy difícil y cansado. En unos segundos una terrible calor la empujaba mas y mas hacia el suelo, las gotas de sudor recorrían todo su rostro y su espalda, su visión se hacia borrosa poco a poco. Sus rodillas se doblaron y ella no tuvo mas opción que sentarse en el suelo.  
  
Danielle: q....quien......ha hecho esto...- de pronto ella sintió una fuerte presencia y miro hacia un edificio, logro ver que en el techo estaba alguien parado, no pudo divisar el rostro, solo la silueta de un chico – Gabi....... - al pronunciar eso ella se sintió desfallecer y en su sub- conciente ella entendió que estaba desmayada pero de pronto  
-QUIEN!!!- se para bruscamente, como si aquel efecto de densidad acababa de desaparecer y todo volvió a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella voltea rápidamente hacia ese edificio donde vio la silueta del chico pero ya no había nadie.  
  
Jun: no te quedes atrás ^____^!!!!  
  
Danielle: que fue todo eso........quien estaba en el techo?....  
  
Choco: si pue'... apresúrate!!!!  
  
Danielle: que? SI YA VOY!! - salía corriendo para alcanzarlos, no entendía por que se sentía totalmente normal, luego de todo ese ambiente extraño y cansado ella imagino que estaría débil pero no era así, al alcanzarlos ella mira hacia atrás pero otra vez no vio a nadie.  
  
Len iba adelante a paso muy rápido, aun estaba medio rojo y mas que nada enojado -PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESA NIÑIITA!!!!RRRRR COMO SE ATREVE A BESARME?!?!?!??!! COMO ME CAE MAL ESTA TAN.....TAN...TAN RIDÍCULA Y TONTA!!!...  
  
En cambio Danielle se olvidó por completo de aquel beso, solo tenia cabeza para pensar en ese extraño suceso. Dentro de poco llegaron a la posada, al entrar se encontraron con una muy rara escena. Horo Horo tenia se brazo en el hombro de Gabrielle, mientras que ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
  
Danielle: que pasa aquí ¬_¬???  
  
Jun y Choco: ^^UUUU  
  
Horo: eh? Ah!! Jejejeje -retiró el brazo rápidamente.  
  
Gabrielle: oh hermanita ^^UuUuUuU  
  
Danielle: ¬_¬U ush......o/////o - de pronto recordó el beso con Len y enrrojeció - me había olvidado completamente de eso!!!!- ella levanto una ceja en forma de pánico y miró de reojo a Len, éste la miraba pero con una expresión mas parecida a odio, de pronto ella entendió lo que dejaba a ver y cambio totalmente su mirada - ¬//¬.....yo estoy algo cansada....me retiro, hasta mañana.  
  
Gabrielle: pero si no has cenado!  
  
Jun: es cierto, no comer es dañino....  
  
Danielle: esas son patrañas...- se fue caminando por las escaleras pero no entro a la habitación, sólo se apoyo con la espalda en la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el piso, se quedo mirando al techo muy pensativa y así se durmió, en el corredor.  
  
Mientras tanto todos estaban en la cocina cenando. Las que prepararon la comida fueron Jun y Gabrielle, los chicos estaban sentados y hablando. De hecho los que hablaban eran Chocolove y Horo Horo, Len estaba apoyado de la pared en su pose preferida, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.  
  
Horo: tengo hambre T.T  
  
Choco: jeje si pue' hombre. Desde la mañana no hemos comido nada.......  
  
Jun: no se preocupen ^^ falta muy poco para que se termine la cena!  
  
Horo: que bien!!!! ^0^  
  
Len: que lastima me dan ¬_¬.......  
  
Silencio absurdo, acto seguido: a Len le gruñe el estómago.  
  
Horo y Choco: ¬_¬UUU  
  
Len: que me miran!!!! Esos ruidos son espontáneos! Que mi estomago gruña no quiere decir que yo mentalmente tenga hambre!!!!! ¬_¬******  
  
Bason: ohhhh el sombrero del señorito ha crecido mucho!  
  
Len: tu cállate Basón!!!!!  
  
Horo: uy si, el señorito no tiene hambre ¬_¬.  
  
Len: grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Jun: ya esta ^^!!!  
  
Gabrielle trae los platos ayudada por Jun. Todos se sientan y comienzan a comer.  
  
Gabrielle: oigan... aquí entre nosotros... no saben que le pasa a mi hermana?  
  
Len: ¬///¬  
  
Choco: pue' no... cuando los encontramos a ella y a Len no había pasado nada...  
  
Jun: pero ahora que recuerdo los dos estaban sentados en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, muy sonrojados y enojados- pone una expresión pensativa.  
  
Horo: confiesa señorito, que le hiciste ¬_¬  
  
Len: que?!?!?! Estas loco?!?!?! Como puedes pensar en algo como eso! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa niñita ridícula!!!!!!  
  
Gabrielle: solo fue una pregunta -_-.....y ya te pedí que dejaras de insultar a mi hermana!.  
  
Len: como quieras a mi me da igual! Y saben qué? Ya termine de comer!!! Por lo tanto me retiro!!- se fue echando humo de ahí, por cierto, era verdad, el terminó muy rápido con su comida. (N.A: con que no tenía hambre eh? ¬¬U)  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Nadie entendía el por que Len se enojó tanto. Pero dentro de unos instantes volvieron a su conversación habitual, se rieron un poco de Len y se quedaron así hasta tarde. Len subía las escaleras pisando con toda su fuerza los escalones.  
  
Len: PERO QUE RAYOS!!! GRRRR POR QUE TENIAN QUE LLEGAR PRECISAMENTE A ESTA POSADA ESAS NIÑAS ESTÚPIDAS!!! ESTE HA SIDO UNO DE LOS PEORES DIAS DE MI VIDA!!!!- estaba totalmente furioso, hasta maldijo que su habitación estuviera mas delante de la de las chicas y que tuviera que pasar por ahí. Mientras el seguía maldiciendo todo, Danielle dormía placidamente, ya tuvo tiempo de estirar sus piernas por todo el estrecho corredor y para la desgracia de el, Len se tropezó con ella y cayó al piso quedando con la nariz y la frente completamente rojas- QUÉ TE PASA!!!! GRRRR!!! - se puso de pie, volvió a mirar con odio a Danielle, hasta sacó su lanza apuntándole al cuello a la chica. La miraba con esos ojos furiosos, pero ella seguía dormida y una pequeña sonrisita burlona se dibujo en su rostro, al parecer estaba soñando con algo gracioso, esto lo enfurecía aún más-TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?!?!?! NO TE HAGAS LA DORMIDA NIÑITA!!!!!  
  
Danielle: mmm...- se iba a estirar, a Len se le olvidó por completo quitar su arma y si no fuera por Nip, Danielle se hubiera cortado el cuello con la lanza.  
  
Nip: pero quién te crees!!! No ves que estuviste a punto de matarla?!??!!- el niño se para en frente de ella sacando su pequeña pistola y haciendo su posesión- ANGELOUS!!!  
  
Len: qué quieres pelear? JA!! No me hagas reír, si solo eres un niño.  
  
Nip: no me subestimes tiburín! Pagarás el haber querido matar a Dani!!!  
  
Len: JA...no tengo tiempo para mocosos =)....- retira la lanza y se dio media vuelta, quitó su fingida sonrisa irónica y se fue caminando.  
  
Nip: grrr..... parece que los amiguitos de Yoh Asakura van a interferir mucho en nuestros planes....- murmura el niño.  
  
Danielle: eh?...mmm.... Nip? que pasa? Dónde estabas?  
  
Nip: eee no nada ^^, estuve recorriendo la aldea para conocerla. Sabes que es algo grande para llamarse aldea ^^UUU  
  
Danielle: jeje si...ahhh *suspira*, pero que hago aquí? Creo que me dormí mientras pensaba ^^U, hasta mañana Nip!!- se puso de pie, se acerco al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le sonrió y se adentró en la habitación.  
  
Nip: buenas noches ^//^....- sacudió su cabeza- pero que..  
  
Gabrielle: oh Nip ^^, llegaste!  
  
Nip: eh? o.o  
  
Horo: oye niño, por qué pones esa cara? ¬_¬  
  
Nip o.o|||  
  
Jun: ay pero que niño tan lindo ^^ - de pronto cambio su expresión – por qué este niño tiene algo raro....que extraño....me inspira desconfianza...por qué?  
  
Choco: oye peque es hora de dormir no crees? ¬_¬  
  
N0ip: eeem si buenas noches ^^UU.  
  
Gabrielle: buenas noches Nip ^^ - tambien se le acerca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Nip: s-si o///o- se fue a su habitación todo rojo.  
  
Horo: ¬_¬****  
  
Choco: si pue' y a ti que t pasa?  
  
Horo: nada que te importe!!!!  
  
Choco: YO SOY UN RESORTE!- grito adoptando la forma de un resorte.  
  
Silencio TOTALMENTE absurdo, acto seguido: se oyen ruidos como de golpes.  
  
Choco: TTTT.TTTT  
  
Jun: jejeje.....^^U buenas noches a todos!  
  
Horo, Choco y Gabrielle: buenas noches!- Choco se fue a la habitación. Gabrielle: Buenas noches Horo Horo... n//n- roja se despidió del ainu y entró a su habitación....  
  
Cuando entró ala habitación, se encontró a Danielle, acostada en su futon, aun con la ropa que llevaba puesta hace un rato...  
  
Gabrielle: tan cansada estabas que ni te pusiste la pijama ¬_¬?- no recibió respuesta y también se acosto a dormir.  
  
En la mañana siguiente Danielle y Gabrielle se levantaron temprano... ese día sería su primera pelea en el Shaman Fight...  
  
Gabrielle: Hoy es nuestra primera pelea Dani... no estás emocionada n_n  
  
Danielle: sí, vamos a buscar a Nip... nuestra pelea será a las 2 de la tarde (N.A: no sé a qué hora serán, pero a mi me daría flojera pelear muy temprano, asi que les puse la pelea a esa hora n_n)... mmm... qué hora es?  
  
Gabrielle: son las nueve y diez...  
  
Danielle: que temprano... mejor dejémoslo dormir un rato mas si?  
  
Gabrielle: bueno...  
  
Las chicas bajaron al comedor y buscaron a Lne y los demás, pero no estaban... la posada estaba totalmente vacía, he igual a como la había dejado el día anterior...  
  
Salieron del lugar, y vieron una explosión de poder espiritual que venía de un gran estadio que estaba por el lugar...  
  
Gabrielle: Dani... eso es...  
  
Danielle: Una pelea entre shamanes!!!!!! Vamos Gabrielle!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su hermana la seguía y muy pronto llegaron allí, las grandes puertas estaban abiertas y pudieron entrar sin complicaciones, dentro de poco pudieron encontrar donde estaban Len, Horo Horo, Chocolove y Jun, también notaron a otras personas con ellos. Las dos se acercaron tranquilamente y se sentaron con el grupo.  
  
Jun: oh! por fin llegaron ^^.  
  
Anna: quienes son ¬_¬  
  
Danielle: jeje ^^UUU yo soy Danielle....  
  
Gabrielle: y yo Gabrielle, gusto en conocerlos n_n - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Anna: mm... – siguió mirando el combate, sin prestarles mucha atención.  
  
Horo: oigan por qué tardaron tanto?  
  
Gabrielle: es que no sabíamos que habria un combate, y por eso nos despertamos algo tarde.... ¬_¬U - mira a Danielle.  
  
Danielle: eh? ^^U  
  
Len: hagan silencio, ejemmm.... Hao esta peleando..  
  
Yoh: sí....tienes razón...  
  
Danielle: qué? Hao?- mira a los equipos en la arena- a... - las manos le empezaron a temblar- q...quien es él? - señala al chico de cabello castaño largo.  
  
Yoh: ese....es Hao...  
  
Gabrielle: que te sucede?  
  
Danielle: n-nada...él, él es el!!! Digo, él es aquel chico.... - se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente hasta quedar en la baranda de la primera fila, agarró el borde y por el impulso estuvo a punto de salirse hacia la arena -es.....él se llama Hao? Rrrr ....HAO!!!! - grita inconscientemente, fruncía el ceño y lo mira fijamente. Hao la mira sonriendo cínicamente (N.A: más bien... igual que siempre n_n)  
  
Hao: jm! =) - justo en ese momento el asesinó a sus oponentes.  
  
Danielle: maldito...- murmura estupefacta, mira hacia sus oponentes y luego volvió a clavar la mirada en el - grrrr.... MALDITO! - dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la salida, se quedó ahí esperando a que los demás bajaran.  
  
Gabrielle llega corriendo: ha ah ha ah....por que hiciste eso?!?!  
  
Yoh: acaso tu conocías a Hao?  
  
Danielle: sí....no....no sé!  
  
Len: grrr ya decídete sí o no?!?!  
  
Danielle: ¬_¬* - le dirigió una mirada fulminante - es que...  
  
Anna: será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar - dirigió su mirada hacia un callejón, una sombra que estaba allí desapareció.  
  
Ryu: doña Anna tiene razón.  
  
Todos siguieron a Anna hasta el restaurante donde habitualmente comían.  
  
Anna: ahora prosigue.  
  
Danielle: aquella noche cuando todos salimos a buscar a Gabrielle...- dirigió una mirada fugaz a Len y después volvió a mirar a Anna. Len tenia los ojos cerrados pero igual escuchaba todo y frunció el ceño -aquella noche, cuando volvíamos yo me quede atrás, luego de eso, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el ambiente se puso denso, yo sentía mucho calor y de pronto, cuando voltee hacia un edificio, en el techo estaba de pie un chico de cabello largo, no vi su rostro, solo pude reconocer la silueta y la capa que traía puesta, detrás de el había un brillo gigantesco de color rojo...  
  
Manta: entonces si era Hao!  
  
Danielle: por eso me exalté tanto en el combate, además... el asesinó a sus oponentes... - aprieta los puños.  
  
Yoh: si...es cierto, Hao siempre asesina a sus oponentes.. - Yoh mira a Danielle con algo de pesadumbre.  
  
Anna: Yoh... - murmura apenas audible.  
  
Yoh: jijiji ^__^ - ríe con su típica risita molesta- no se preocupen! Ya verán todo se solucionar, por que yo...venceré a Hao.  
  
Gabrielle y Danielle sonrieron muy felices, lo mismo hicieron todos los demás, hasta Len con su expresión irónica de siempre.  
  
Jun: bueno, yo creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ^^  
  
Ryu: qué? Pero tan rápido?  
  
Mikihisa (N.A: es escribe asi?): así es! - dijo apareciendo repentinamente –aún deben deben entrenar.  
  
Danielle: y este quien es?  
  
Mikihisa: yo soy el padre de Yoh y.....Hao Asakura.  
  
Danielle: HAO.....es Asakura?!?!?!?!!  
  
Anna: así es. Yoh y Hao, son gemelos. Mikihisa Has el favor de explicarles.  
  
Mikihisa: claro! Verán... cuando Hao nació.... - el comienza a contar toda la historia desde su origen y justo cuando termina.  
  
Silver: que van a ordenar ^^ - dijo el oficial llegando ahora con delantal.  
  
Todos: ¬_¬UUUU  
  
Gabrielle: que no vendías hot dogs en la entrada de la aldea ¬_¬?  
  
Silver: eh? - con cara de desentendido - yo no recuerdo nada parecido....mm...  
  
Danielle: NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!!! PARA SER UN OFICIAL DEL TORNEO TIENES TRABAJOS RIDÍCULOS!!!! -le grita al oído en súper deformed.  
  
Choco: ya se calentó la chamaca pue' hombre!  
  
Danielle: grr a quien le llamas chamaca eh?!?! +.+**  
  
Choco: uy ._.|||  
  
Gabrielle: mmm.... todo esto se me hace muy extraño pero también quisiera saber algo, cuál es la meta de Hao?  
  
Silver: su meta es... - fue interrumpido por el ruido de persona que entraban al lugar...  
  
Gabrielle: Dani ya son las doce... creo que deberíamos irnos, ya son las doce y si peleamos con el estomago lleno podría darnos un calambre o algo asi...  
  
Danielle: eh? Sí.... no has visto a Nip... que raro que no se haya aparecido por el estadio no?  
  
Gabrielle: creo que desapareció otra vez.... que raro, a donde podrá ir?  
  
Len: grrrrrr.... a.. ese mocoso...mmm....  
  
Jun: entonces con mas razón debemos irnos ^^, el equipode la estrella del norte tiene una pelea en un rato y el equipo de Len debe entrenar... nos vemos mañana!!!  
  
Choco: si pue' jun tiene razón.  
  
Gabrielle: nos vemos luego! Espero que nos vayan a ver en la pelea!  
  
Yoh: jijiji ^^ claro que las iremos a ver! Ah y espero conocer a su tercer integrante!  
  
Danielle: se llama Nip ^^ es un niño, pero es fuerte! Entonces nos veremos luego-sale junto con Gabrielle, Jun, Horo Horo y Chocolove.  
  
Len: ese niño, llamado Nip me da muy mala espina, algo se trae entre manos...  
  
Anna: sí? Estas seguro? Que interesante, hay que ver que pasará en un rato.  
  
Yoh: ^^UUU  
  
Manta: ay pero que puede tramar un niño?  
  
Anna: las apariencias engañan, Manta...uno nunca sabe que puede suceder.  
  
Manta: entiendo....  
  
Len: adios.  
  
Yoh: adios Len ^___^  
  
**MIENTRAS TANTO**  
  
Pin: Marco, cuanto mas debo fingir con esas niñas?  
  
Marco: hasta cuando la doncella crea necesario decirles la verdad... pero por ahora tienes noticias nuevas?  
  
Pin: solo que se están volviendo muy amigas de Yoh Asakura y los demás, ah y otra cosa, creo que Hao esta mostrando cierto interés en ellas.  
  
Marco: rrr eso puede ser peligroso.... por ahora mantén tu identidad en secreto, no queremos mal entendidos ni problemas.  
  
Pin: si!!- hizo una reverencia y desapareció.  
  
Lizerg aparece de entre las sombras...  
  
Lizerg: Marco, estas seguro de que lo que estamos haciendo es correcto?  
  
Marco: todo sea por la sagrada doncella de hierro. No importa cuantos se tienen que sacrificar, para salvar a la humanidad. Además, esas niñas nos pueden servir.  
  
Lizerg: parece que Hao tiene pensado interferir en los planes de la doncella.  
  
Marco: debemos tener fe en la doncella Jeanne. Esas niñas también deben entender su ideal de paz y se unirán a nosotros. Lastima que Yoh Asakura se reuse...  
  
Lizerg: entiendo... y lastima que ellas ayudaran a la muerte de sus amigos – se retira al decir esto.  
  
**EN LA POSADA**  
  
Danielle: y que hacemos aquí -_-??? No íbamos a ir al estadio?  
  
Horo: lo mismo digo, por que vinimos acá?  
  
Gabrielle: hemos venido a buscar a Nip... no podemos pelear sin él...  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Nip con cara de "ojalá no haya nadie" pero todos se quedan mirándole...  
  
Danielle: Dónde estanas Nip?!?!?! Dentro de un rato tendremos una pelea!!!!!  
  
Nip: emmm.... yo... este... fui a llamar a mi mamá, sí... hace tiempo que no hablo con ella!!!! n_nUUUUUUUU  
  
Gabrielle: pobrecito... debes extrañarla verdad verdad?  
  
Danielle: si... es pequeño... y está sin su mamá... yo también hecho de menos a mi papá T^T...  
  
Gabrielle: es cierto... hace tiempo que no hablamos con nuestros padres T_T...  
  
Horo: parece que las que más extrañan son ellas- le dice al oído a Chocolove...  
  
Gabrielle: bien, ya basta de tonterías, mejor vayamos al estadio o se nos hará tarde...  
  
Todos: sí....  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Kathy: wipi!!!! Yah!!! Otro capitulo listo .  
  
Horo: ¬_¬  
  
Gime: Hasta que aparecieron ¬_¬  
  
Kathy: emmm.... si... este... yo...jejeje mejor cambiemos de tema...  
  
Anna: Hasta que al fin me incluyeron aquí ¬_¬  
  
Gime: emm... sí Anna, tu compañía es MUY grata ¬_¬  
  
Yoh y Kathy: ejejejjej ^^  
  
Gime: ok n_n, nosotras seguimos esperando mas reviews T_T y gracias por los que ya enviaron ^^  
  
Kathy: recibimos exigencias, criticas (constructivas) y cualquier motivo de review ^^  
  
Gime: hasta la próxima!!!!! 


End file.
